Welcome to Despair Region (Pokemon X Storylocke)
by Ptroxsora
Summary: Ximena Shori is a perfectly normal girl who just moved to the Kalos region. There's hardly anything special about her, the only thing that could even remotely be considered special about her is her Pokémon. Pokemon X storylocke, Dangan Ronpalocke, DR and SDR2 spoilers.


Prologue

I laid in my bed, staring up at the clean white ceiling of my room. I knew I should sleep, but I just couldn't. I determined that it was because I was too excited about the morning. I had recently moved to the town of Vaniville in the Kalos region. I had been brought along with my mother, Grace, to the small town for her new job. I couldn't help being excited. Not only was I in a new region, but I also was about to meet some new people, and hopefully- even better- some new Pokemon.

I glanced over at the clock on my nightstand, which informed me it was 1:37 AM. Still six hours and twenty-three more minutes before I would possibly get the chance to meet my new neighbor's Pokemon.

_Maybe I should try to get some sleep. That way I won't be exhausted in the morning,_ I thought.

Sighing, I closed my eyes and began taking deep breathes to lull myself to sleep.

**~OoOoOo~**

I found myself standing alone in a snow covered plain. I wore a long, red hooded cloak that whirled around my ankles in the cold winter wind. I felt myself walk forwards, a group of stone graves in front of me, names and dying messages on them. I laid a rose on top of each grave, and turned away from them. I couldn't even bear to look at the graves, it was as if they were someone super important to me. I looked up at the sky, as if searching for stars.

I looked up and saw most of the stars were disappearing. All of them were gone except for one, I recognized it as Canopus.

"H- How is this happening?" I whispered.

"It's so horrible that this all happened, isn't it?" a male voice said. I slowly looked up to see a figure towering over me. It was a blue and black, quadruped, deer-like Pokemon with an eight-horned set of antlers extending out from its head, two on each side. Each horn was beige and adorned with a colorful, three-part protrusion twining through the horn. There was orange, red, purple, teal-blue, each side mirroring the other. The colors gradually turned lighter to darker when moving from base to tip. The Pokemon's head is blue with two horns on either side of its head, and the root of its horns marked its face, just below the eye and over the nose. Its eyes are the same color as its fur, and its pupils are X-shaped. The blue portion of its body ended at the chest area where its "fur" jousted outward, similar to the blue horns on its face.

"Is there anyway I can fix this?" I asked, looking up at it.

"It will be extremely difficult, but it is possible to save them," he said. "You just have to do one thing."

"What is it?" I asked.

"You have to make just a simple deal with me," it said. "There are a group of children who are being forced to do some of the most gruesome things. I would like you to help me give them a second chance."

"How would I do that? I don't even know these people," I said.

"You are getting your first Pokemon soon, correct?" the Pokemon said.

"Yeah, I hope so," I replied.

"I will help you find these children I was talking about," he said, as if that short sentence explained everything.

"How will you do that?"

The Pokemon let out a gentle laugh. "You'll find out. Just remember to communicate with your Pokemon. They can help you more than anything."

"Alright." I said, still somewhat confused. "Oh yeah, I don't think I ever got your name."

"I am called Xerneas," the Pokemon said. "I'm sure we will meet again. Until then, I wish you luck with your adventure."

**Hey guys! It's Ptroxsora! So here's the prologue of my new fic which, as you probably guessed, is a Dangan Ronpa/Pokémon crossover. The concept of this was inspired by a conversation gingericus19 and I had once and I will be following the rules of what we call a Dangan Ronpalocke. I'll just put the rules below here.**

**THE GREAT AND MIGHTY RULES!  
****1) If it faints, it is dead. There is no coming back from death.  
****2) One catch per area. Dupes and Shiny clause are in effect.  
****2a) Encounters only count once Pokemon are received.  
****2b) An egg counts as a catch for the area it hatches in. I may only raise one egg.  
****3) Everything must be named after a Dangan Ronpa or Super Dangan Ronpa 2 character.  
****3a) If I can receive permission from the author, I may name a Pokemon after one of their characters in their Dangan Ronpa fanfiction.  
****4) The run is failure if I blackout, even if I do have Pokemon in the box.  
****5) EXECUTION: If a Pokemon is killed, another must be "executed" for their death. The executed Pokemon will be chosen via RNG. If I only have one Pokemon, I fail the run.**

**Well, that's all I can think of at the time. Until next chapter, this is Ptroxsora, signing out.**


End file.
